Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox
"Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox" is the seventh episode of the Psycho Series uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on September 18. 2014. Plot Circumstances Sometime after the events of Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, Jesse made an agreement that he would not play video games until he got a job (as seen in Psycho Kid Smashes TV). This, however, did not stop Jesse from continuing his gaming, as he set up a gaming lair in his garage in order to hide his gaming activities from his father. This seemed to work well at first, until Jeffrey noticed his brother's actions and decided to investigate. Episode Jesse, a gaming fanatic secretly from his father, Jeffrey Sr., plays video games in the Morton Building of their home. Jeffrey Jr., his brother suspects activity in the garage and checks, however, Jesse halts him before he can do so. Jesse says that he works out in the garage and that it wouldn't be a pretty sight seeing sweat everywhere and then notes that he "has to take a shit". Jeffrey, out of Jesse's sight, looks in the garage and finds a gaming lair made of cardboard. He places a camera not far from the lair, gives the middle finger, possibly if Jesse were to watch, and informs Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. of the lair. Jesse comes back and continues playing his game (Halo Reach) for a period of time. Jeffrey Sr. having to get information about Jesse's gaming lair from his son Jeffrey Jr., walks in and unplugs the Xbox cable. Jesse, now realizing he was busted, pleads to his father to stop. His father declines, knocks over the cardboard, and grabs the Xbox, walking outside with it while reminding Jesse that he warned him this would happen, as Jesse continues making pleas to him. Once they're outside, Jeffery retrieves the camera from the garage and runs after the two of them. Jeffrey Sr. starts walking up the steps to their pool as Jesse continues to make pleas such as "I had to buy it off freaking Craigslist!". When Jeffrey Sr. holds the Xbox over the pool, Jesse questions his actions, claiming they aren't right, to which Jeffrey Sr. argues otherwise and states that if Jesse doesn't keep his promise of getting a job, then the Xbox will be long gone. Jesse attempts to get it back, but Jeffrey Sr. proceeds to drop the Xbox in the pool. Jesse attempts to retrieve the soaking Xbox while Theresa engages in a fight with Jeffrey Sr. and Jesse yells that they are mental. As Jeffrey taunts him, Jesse attempts to dry the Xbox off with a leaf blower; after a failed attempt, he locks himself in the garage. Aftermath Jesse was able to get the Xbox fixed after borrowing money from his mother, which ends up leading to the events of Psycho Dad Wrecks Car. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Theresa Ridgway The majority of Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox was filmed by Jeffrey Jr.. Victims Trivia *''Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox'' is the second of four Psycho videos that revolved around an Xbox destruction. *In Psycho Dad Answers Questions, it is revealed that Jeffrey Sr. apologized sometime after the events taken place during this video. Category:Psycho Videos